


Subdrop / Finn Teaches Poe Something

by MayGlenn



Series: Emphasis on the Comfort [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Asexual Rey (Star Wars), BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Poe Dameron, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Subdrop, What Would These Two Do Without Finn Honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn
Summary: Poe felt great when he hopped into his X-wing. He waved at Rey and Finn who were already in the cockpit of the Falcon, popped his helmet on, and closed the canopy. Poe wriggled in the seat, letting himself feel the little aches and sorenesses that reminded him he could go anywhere in the galaxy and he would still be loved by and belong to Rey and Finn.About six hours into hyperspace, though, alone with his thoughts, it was becoming very obvious that how good he felt going into this mission was actually turning out to be a problem....Tumblr prompt: Delayed subdrop for Poe or Finn, in Stormpilot or JSP. He's fine immediately afterward, but sometime later the next day, he drops hard and gets very suddenly depressed/lost/scared/hollow/out of it. Cure: cuddling, talking, bathing, tea, or whatever comfort floats your boat.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beautifullights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifullights/gifts).



> Welp I'm a day late but this is my entry for Stormpilot Week 2017 Day 3: Finn teaches Poe (and Rey) something. Hoping Jedistormpilot counts. 
> 
> I'm going on the assumption that this in the [Stars and Skies](http://archiveofourown.org/series/411858) universe as a kind of floating scene. Rey is an ace!domme, Finn and Poe switch, bottom!Finn likes it sweet and gentle, but bottom!Poe is a thrillseeker and likes a little bit of pain…

“Okay, good, good, you’re so good, Poe,” Rey hummed, rubbing the back of Poe’s thigh. “You, too, Finn, my love,” she said, hooking an arm around Finn’s waist to kiss his cheek. “So good. Let’s get him down now, okay?”

“Yeah. Sure,” Finn panted, still shaky from orgasm as he pulled out of Poe, where he had been fucking him roughly. Finn sometimes worried, because Poe always begged for harder, faster, more stretch, but if _this_ was the result, seeing Poe so blissed out you could find constellations in his pupils it was, at least so far, worth the risk.

Poe was beyond words, whimpering and sighing softly, breaths hitching, eyes unfocused as he watched them clean him and free him from the restraints: his hands were bound to the headboard above him, and his legs, too, spread far enough apart that the stretch was just shy of painful, and so that Finn had very easy access. That had been _nice_.

“Yeah,” Rey said, petting Poe’s hair before working on the knots that held one of his ankles. “Look at him.” She giggled, since Poe didn’t answer: “Doesn’t it feel so amazing when we shut him up?”

Finn chuckled, releasing Poe’s other leg and planting a kiss on the ball of his foot. “I do feel very accomplished,” he said.

Poe squirmed, aware they were making fun of him, but without his usual need to sass back. He always got like this in subspace—where that rush of adrenaline from letting two Jedi tie him up and fuck him (and maybe, if he was lucky, hurt him a little) got him so amped up he might as well have been _high_ —relaxed, pliant, pleasant, agreeable, quiet, and happy. Rey and Finn could both sense it: the contented stillness of his light in the Force. His usual nervous energy gone, or else, fulfilled. It was wonderful to sense.

He hissed when Rey lowered his leg to the bed, and she winced in sympathy and rubbed it out. “It always amazes me how flexible he is,” she said to Finn.

Finn shook his head, grinning. “For an old man, he puts us to shame.” He had released Poe’s hands now, and was kissing the red marks around his wrists. “Okay, that usually gets him. He’s _out_.”

Rey leaned over Poe to kiss Finn, long and slow and loving. “I love you,” she said.

“I love you more,” Finn responded, and kissed her back.

They cleaned up and got themselves (and Poe) ready for bed, waking him enough to sit up and drink water, before all snuggling up into their too-small-but-just-the-right-size-for-them bed. Rey and Finn lay clasped in each other’s arms, with Poe tucked safely between them.

…

They woke abruptly from a dead sleep the next morning, all three of them, to an alarm from BB-8. [New mission! New meeting!] the droid reported, and though none of them actively grumbled, they all sighed as they got up.

Poe nearly fell over as he got up out of bed, and “Whoa!” Finn cried, as he caught him.

Poe laughed. “Oh, gods, I am _so sore_ ,” he reported proudly. “Oh, wow. Ow. Buddies, I am going to be feeling you for _days_ ,” he added gleefully.

“You’re so strange,” Finn laughed, but Rey only smiled. She _liked_ it when she knew Poe could feel her for days. There was a definite dull mark in the shape of her hand on his ass, she noticed while he took his turn in the refresher, and if anything was going to stimulate her sexual curiosity, it was that flare of possessiveness that Poe and Finn were only too glad to indulge.

…

Poe felt _great_ when he hopped into his X-wing. Okay, _limped_ , really, was more accurate—and Snap got all the pilots laughing at their Commander rocking the crab walk, but since they were making fun of him for having fantastic, attentive, young and beautiful and strong and _possessive_ lovers who liked to bruise and mark him just as much as he liked them to, the joke was on the pilots, really.

He waved at Rey and Finn who were already in the cockpit of the _Falcon_ , popped his helmet on, and closed the canopy. Poe wriggled in the seat, letting himself feel the little aches and sorenesses that reminded him he could go anywhere in the galaxy and he would still be loved by and belong to Rey and Finn.

…

About six hours into hyperspace, though, alone with his thoughts, it was becoming very obvious that how good he felt going into this mission was actually going to be a problem.

He hadn’t had a chance to come down properly, in safety and company. Which he recognized, objectively, but he was already busy feeling…terrible. Which he had no business feeling, not after a night like last night! He told himself to get over it.

Poe managed the actual mission well enough. Reconnoiter the area, get some pictures, lie to BB-8 when they asked why his vitals seemed depressed and why his hands were shaking. Finn and Rey were collecting some of their own from another planet.

_This is stupid. You’re being stupid, Poe. You’re fine. It’s just an adrenaline crash._

_I could just fly a little lower. Engaging a few TIEs will pick me right back—_

“BB-8, get us out of here,” Poe ground out. He was stupid, but he wasn’t so stupid he was going to jeopardize the mission for a joyride.

[Friend-Poe, what is wrong?]

“Ugh,” Poe said, wriggling in his seat so see if that would make him feel better, but his ass had the audacity to actually _hurt_ , and not in a fun way. “Nothing.”

_Get over this, Dameron. It’s not like they didn’t take perfect care of you. It’s more than you deserve. And if they see you like this you’re never getting sex like last night again._

Which, in hindsight, was the wrong thing to say to himself, because now it was replaced with a kind of dull panic that wasn’t enough to kickstart him into high gear again but was just enough to send him into a downward spiral.

Poe was usually quite sure of himself, happy with his life, totally in love with his job and friends and affianced, so he was really bad at talking himself out of this kind of crap, except by saying _What do you have to feel sorry about, you spoiled piece of shit? You’re going to make the people who love you the most think they did something wrong to you. You have no right to feel like this, after what they do for you, after what they’ve been through all their lives_.

Which, obviously, didn’t help.

He was supposed to sleep on the trip back. He didn’t sleep well.

He also stopped responding to BB-8, and that made him feel worse.

But he landed, safely, right on schedule. He made his report, distantly, like he was watching someone else do it.

He even kissed Rey and Finn in greeting, and managed a smile, and said “I’m just a little tired, buddies. I think I need to lie down for a little while.” It was midmorning, but he felt like a nap. He promised to meet them for dinner.

And then couldn’t get back out of bed.

…

“Something’s _wrong_. He’s late,” Finn said. He couldn’t shake the feeling all day, that something was wrong with Poe, because honestly Poe was usually the clingy one—but if he for some uncharacteristic reason didn’t want to be bothered right now, they could respect that.

Rey only frowned.

“You feel it, too?”

Rey winced. “I dunno. I’m worried we—uhh—messed up? I keep not wanting to think about that but…”

Finn stood up. “Come on, we need to go see him.”

They nearly tripped over BB-8, who was racing down the hall toward them.

[I am worried about Friend-Poe!!] the droid reported, wobbling nervously. [He has not consumed any fuel today, and he hasn’t gotten up from bed!! Not even once!! I think he is malfunctioning!!]

“What? BB-8, why didn’t you—” Rey began, but she could just as well have told herself that _she_ should have checked on him earlier, too, so she stopped, and they ran to their room.

“Poe!” Rey exclaimed when they opened his door, and Finn rushed to him when they found him sprawled out on his bed, still wearing his flight suit, still in his boots. Poe’s eyes were open, but he barely stirred when they shook him.

“Poe. Poe, buddy, you with us?” Finn asked, touching Poe’s face. His skin felt cold.

It dark in the room, so Rey turned on the light.

“Poe, what’s wrong?” Finn demanded. “Talk to me. Are you sick? Are you hurt? Why are you getting your flight clothes all over the bed?” Poe normally hated that.

“Dunno,” Poe slurred, squinting against the light. “Just—dumb, I guess. Sorry,” he offered.

Rey and Finn looked at each other.

“Should we get him to _medical_?” Rey asked, exasperated. She had never seen Poe act like this in her entire life.

“Maybe?” Finn said.

“No, don’t,” Poe said. “I’m fine.”

And then, grown-ass man or not, he burst into tears.

“Oh, gods, Poe, what did I say?” Rey tried, “What’s wrong?” She was really not good at this, but she and Finn both hugged him.

Poe shook his head. “Nothing, nothing, it’s not you. I’m sorry, I didn’t want you to see me like this. Just a crash, sweethearts, I’ll be fine,” he tried, and pulled away.

Brows pinched with worry, they let him go, and he curled up facing the wall.

“You guys should go to lunch,” he said.

“Poe, _it’s dinner time_ ,” Rey said, and looked at Finn helplessly.

Now, Finn wouldn’t call himself an expert on bondage and the kind of play Poe liked—and _he_ liked, too, normally, when _this_ wasn’t happening—but Finn was pretty sure he knew what the problem was.

Finn liked to understand things fully before engaging in them. He preferred things with clear instructions. He _liked_ field manuals. He read instructions. (Maybe it was a kind of OCD holdover from the First Order, a bit of brainwashing that stuck, but as long as it didn’t cause anyone else problems, he figured it was fine.) So, once Poe had made clear his desires, Finn, naturally, had researched it. As it turned out, Poe and Karé and several others on base had manuals on the subject: how to tie someone up safely, how to hurt them safely, some tips and tricks to make it more fun. And Finn dutifully read them all, beginning to end.

(Rey had been a natural at it: it fed something deep and necessary in her, as much as it did for Poe—and as much as it did for Finn to care for his loves, however they needed care.)

“Poe, I think you’re dealing with a drop of some kind,” Finn said.

“A what?” Rey asked.

“A what?” Poe added.

Rey had read the manuals, too, but apparently she had a more selective eye. She was certainly more creative with the ropes and things. And Finn loved Poe, but it could easily have been _fifteen years_ since he read them, and he had a selective eye, too.

Finn sighed. “Sub drop? An adrenaline crash, yes, but a bit more complicated than that. After a heavy scene—”

“You mean _we_ did this to him?” Rey cried, horrified that something she had _enjoyed_ had made Poe feel like this. “Poe, I’m so sorry! I thought you liked it!”

“You didn’t do _anything_ , Rey—” Poe protested, somehow feeling worse.

“We must have done something wrong!” Rey cried. “You’ve been in your flight suit for a day and a half now, Poe, and you didn’t even take off your shoes. You haven’t eaten, you’ve worried Bee—”

[His vitals are sub-optimal] BB-8 said, just tattling now.

“Oh, gods,” Poe said, covering his face with his hands. “Guys, really, I—”

“I think we just got woken up too fast,” Finn guessed. “And, Poe, you don’t do well on long missions by yourself, anyway. This isn’t anyone’s fault. It’s…hormonal, or something,” Finn explained.

“I’m too old to be hormonal.” Now Poe just sounded petulant, but at least that was a little bit more like his normal self.

Finn sighed and fetched his datapad. “Rey, get his shoes off, please. Poe, shove over, sweetheart, we’re going to sit with you, okay?”

“You don’t have to. I’m sorry,” Poe said.

Finn ignored him and began reading. “‘Sub-drop is an experience with similar characteristics of depression that occurs after an intense S/M scene.’”

“That’s _never_ happened to me before, though,” Poe protested. “That’s crazy. I mean, sometimes I get tired after…but you guys take perfect care of me. I shouldn’t even be—”

“‘The symptoms of sub-drop will generally set in within 24-72 hours after an intense scene in which endorphins and adrenaline received a spike commonly associated with sub-space’—we definitely got you there—” Finn explained, “‘and thus will result in a crash with symptoms reminiscent of depression which may include’…” he scanned down the list, “fatigue and decreased energy…feelings of guilt, worthlessness, and/or helplessness…loss of appetite…insomnia or excessive sleeping—”

“All right, I get the point,” Poe snapped.

Finn, grinning now, continued: “‘Irritability…’”

That startled a laugh out of Poe, before he frowned again. “But I didn’t mean to,” he said quietly, and Rey wrapped her arms around him. “I’m sorry.”

“So how do we help him?” she asked.

“Okay, well,” Finn said, looking up. “Good news is, it goes away on its own, even if we do nothing. But we’re _not_ going to do nothing. Essentially, just more aftercare helps,” he explained, glancing down through the treatments. “We’ll start with that. Normal things, food and drink, chocolate, exercise, sunlight.”

“I don’t want to go anywhere,” Poe grumbled, and flushed. “Not like this.”

“Okay, that’s fine,” Finn soothed. We can hang out in here.” He took Poe’s hands. They were icy and clammy. “Poe, this isn’t your fault. It’s not a weakness. And it’s not our fault, either, Rey. It’s—the alarm’s fault, or—our jobs, if anything.”

Poe reclaimed his hands to cover his face with. “This isn’t a good kink to indulge in, in this line of work,” he said, sadly. “I should never have asked you two to—” 

“If you’ve been in the military your whole adult life, and enjoyed relationships like this for most of that, Poe, and this has never happened to you before, then I’d say the risk is actually pretty minimal. _Calm down_ ,” Finn said. “If you’d like me to run the numbers, I could.” He smiled wolfishly. 

“Ugh, we’re supposed to make him feel better, not do _maths_ at him!” Rey complained, and laughed. “And I’m not sure I want to have to listen to him talk about previous sexual partners, either. But I think I understand. First of all, Poe, we’re going to get you out of this disgusting flight suit. And you said exercise is a good idea, Finn? So, Poe, you’re going to help me change the sheets.”

Poe was in an obedient mood, so even though he didn’t _want_ to do anything, he got up to help, and after some encouragement, he actually felt better once this task was done. The fresh sheets felt nice.

“How’s a fresher sound, sweetheart?” Finn offered next. “Sorry we don’t have a bath, but I think we can spoil you well enough in here.”

Poe smiled and blushed. “Yeah—but—you don’t have to—” he tried once more, and Finn shut him up with a kiss.

“ _Hush_ ,” Finn said, cupping Poe’s face with both hands as he pulled out of the kiss. “Don’t think we don’t want to do this, Poe,” he said, running his fingers through Poe’s hair. “We’re allowed to pamper you because we _want_ to, _and_ because you need it right now.”

Rey took her turn kissing Poe next, to cut off his “But.”

 “I’m going to bring back some food for when you’re done. So be good,” she purred.

“Yes, ma’am,” he answered, and Rey smiled and kissed Finn, too.

“I’ll hurry back.”

Finn led Poe into the refresher, kissing him softly. “I just wish I wasn’t—” Poe began, but Finn shushed him.

“I’m going to keep kissing you until you stop apologizing.”

“I feel _stupid_.”

“I know. But that’s not _you_ feeling that, Poe. Let yourself feel loved instead of stupid. Can you do that for me?” Finn pressed their noses together as Poe nodded.

“Yeah, I can try.”

Finn turned on the water. “Would you like it if it was me and Rey apologizing? Worried we hurt you, or didn’t take care of you enough—?”

“No!” Poe said, and that snapped him out of his wallowing enough to look deeply uncomfortable. “Okay. I get it,” he said, and bit his lip. “Thanks, buddy,” he said.

“That’s my boy,” Finn hummed, folding Poe into a hug and washing him gently. This was less about getting him clean and more about getting him warm and relaxed, as Finn worked shampoo into his hair and broad hands down his back.

Poe closed his eyes and dropped his head to Finn’s shoulder, loving the way Finn’s hands felt over tense muscles and fading bruises. He moaned softly, which made Finn chuckle.

“See, I’d much rather hear that,” Finn praised, kissing his shoulder.

“Thank you,” Poe murmured, as Finn shut off the water and grabbed a towel. Poe was pliant and suggestible, as if already slipping back into subspace, and Finn guided him to sit on the toilet seat so he could towel him off.

“Hey, love? Poe?” Finn asked, palming his cheek. “Stay with me, sweetheart. Don’t need you fading out on me, okay?”

Poe nodded, rallying. _Messed up again_ , he thought, scowling, and “Sorry—” he began, but Finn pressed a thumb to his lips to quiet him. It got him to stop, though, and Poe even smirked, trying on a joke: “Buddy, you know what sticking things in my mouth does to me…”

“So his sexual appetite is back? That’s a good sign,” Rey said, returning with boxes of food, which actually smelled amazing.

“My, uh, _everything_ appetite is back, I think,” Poe reported, feeling—not quite normal, but much better. And that made him feel less self-conscious about Rey and Finn both being so nice to him. He even initiated a hug with Rey in an effort to get food from her.

“We didn’t eat, either,” Rey informed him, slapping his hands away as she set up a picnic on the floor while Finn wrapped Poe up in a soft blanket.

“Ooh, chocolate pudding,” Finn said. “That will be good. Raises oxytocin levels.”

“Can we skip to desser— _oh you brought me fried frog_!” Poe exclaimed, like he couldn’t believe he deserved it, and he started wolfing it down to Rey’s laughter.

“I brought you lots of fried food,” she promised, opening up greasy bags, and Poe moaned at the sight (and the taste). “I do know my audience.”

“You guys are the best,” Poe said, when he paused for air and finally sat back, having eaten quite a lot in just ten minutes. He wondered if he was going to feel sick, but so far his stomach was behaving. It probably helped that Rey was rubbing his distended belly where he had stretched out on the floor, moaning.

“How about some music? Or a holo?” Finn suggested when he was done, wiping up Poe’s face with a napkin and cleaning up their dinner a bit.

“Yeah,” Poe said, surprising himself with a preference, and he sat up. “A holo? Snuggling?”

“Pudding?” Finn reminded him.

“Yeah, and pudding.”

“You’re not too full?” Rey asked, poking him.

“I haven’t eaten in…let’s just say I’m not counting calories tonight, okay?”

Finn laughed. “Okay, get up there,” he said, and Rey and Poe scrambled up into bed. “BB-8, you wanna pick a holo?”

BB-8 had already put on Poe’s favorite holo from when he was a kid, the one with no words and mostly just music and animation. Finn slid into bed, pulling Poe’s head into his lap, while Rey curled around Poe’s legs.

“Comfy?” they asked together.

Poe huffed. “Yeah. Thanks.”

Armed with a spoon, Rey offered Poe and Finn bites of pudding in between taking her own. Finn, armed with a comb, ran it through Poe’s hair until his curls loosened and his hair lengthened out. Poe could feel himself relaxing entirely.  

“We’ve got you, sweetheart,” Finn said, when both spoons and combs were away, and Poe’s eyelids were drooping. He was still petting Poe’s hair, but had laid down behind Poe, throwing a protective arm around him.

“We love you,” Rey said, sliding down to press flush against his chest. “You’re so good for us, you know that?”

“Best boyfriend anyone could have,” Finn agreed, getting an arm around both Poe and Rey and squeezing.

“I’m trying to watch the show,” Poe protested, wriggling.

Rey and Finn laughed.

“Oh. Sorry we’re talking over the _wordless holo_ ,” Rey said sarcastically, but Poe was already asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Poe, Finn, and Rey's kinky adventures continue in Stars and Skies, starting with [The Capture of the Vapor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7744606). 
> 
> Thanks to Beautiful Lights for the lovely prompt. <3


End file.
